mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John Egbert/Infobox
- Jacket= - Disguise= - Homosuck▾= - Magic Hat= }}}} - Dream ▾= - God Tier ▾= - Hood Down= }}}} - Outfits ▾= - Suit ▾= - Ghost= - Wise Guy= }} - Lab= - Vriska= - Trickster ▾= - Link= }}}} - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 4 |first = 1 |aka = jake stuffed in a blue windsock, johnny windsock, j sock, blue boy |title = Heir of Breath |age = born: April 13th, 1996 introduction: 13 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 2: 14 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 3: 15 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 5: 16 Earth years Credits: 20 Earth years |screenname = ectoBiologist, |style = Regular syntax, does not capitalize the first letter of his sentences or proper nouns, uses all punctuation, sometimes puts spaces in compound words (e.g. time line, dave sprite), occaaaaaaaasionally multiplied vowels and ending punctuation by eight (due to Vriska's influence) in Act 5 Act 2 |specibus = hammerkind, bunnykind, umbrellakind |modus = Stack, Queue, Array, , |relations = Dad - Adoptive father, Genetic half-brother Nanna - Adoptive grandmother, Genetic mother Betty Crocker - Adoptive great, great, great grandmother Jane Crocker - Genetic mother Jake Harley - Genetic father Jade Harley - Friend/Genetic sister Roxy Lalonde - Friend/Crush Vriska Serket - Patron troll Casey - Adoptive daughter (formerly?) Poppop - Post-scratch self Joey Claire - Biological half-sister on father's side, first cousin once removed by adoption Jude Harley - Biological half-brother on father's side, first cousin once removed by adoption Terezi Pyrope - Possible Caliginous crush Wayward Vagabond - Exile, although he also receives commands from Peregrine Mendicant shortly after passing through his First Gate. |home = A suburban neighborhood (21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington) |planet = Land of Wind and Shade |like = Really terrible movies, paranormal lore, pranks, friends, magic, Ghostbusters |hate = Harlequins, Betty Crocker, baked goods, peanuts (allergic) |music = |pesterlogs = - Act 1= |none}} (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} - 2= |none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} - 3= |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} - 4= |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) - 5/2= (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) (4 pp.) |none}} (14 pp.) (3 pp.) |none}} |none}} (5 pp.) (3 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} Tick.|none}} (11 pp.) BREAK.|none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (15 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) - 6 ▼= - I1= (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (10 pp.) - I2= |none}} (10 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) - I3= |none}} (25 pp.) |none}} |none}} (16 pp.) - I5= |none}} |none}} (58 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (25 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} |none}} (10 pp.) - A6 ▼ = - I1= |none}} (22 pp.) |none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (10 pp.) - A2= |none}} (6 pp.) (9 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) (7 pp.) - A3= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) - I3= |none}} - I4= |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) - I5= |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (31 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) }} }} }} }} Category:Character infoboxes